


self discovery shared

by chillblaine



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Trans Rosa Dillon, Trans Roscoe Dillon, Trans Sam Scudder, i lov trans girl Roscoe okay., mentions of fighting, theyre criminals what do you want, trans sam is mentioned but not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillblaine/pseuds/chillblaine
Summary: Trans girl Roscoe inspired by the original 1959 the flash set (#216 in specific but it's only a mention so not needed to read).Just a bunch of Roscoe and Sam talking and me trying to get into the swing of writing. Maybe I'll rework this summary to be better later





	self discovery shared

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a bit ooc but who really cares I'm tryin  
> Also idk what I'm doing with titles okay  
> And I'll write another chapter just for the coming out okay I promise on that  
> i had this listed as 254 for the longest time and its actually 216 im so sorry

"So, why did you have a million dollars up in space?"  
"That's not really any of your business, is it?"  
"Fair enough."

xXx

For some reason after Sam's little bet with Roscoe and his fight with The Flash, Sam seems more tuned into how Roscoe acts. (Curiousity killed the cat and all that. Why would someone put their money into space? How would you predict when you would be caught? He didn't consider Roscoe a paranoid man.) It's not on purpose. Sam bets with him and shares the cell but there's not really anything else to spark this action. 

He always seems to be somewhat relaxed. But every time they need to shower, he basically curls up like a dog when being scolded. He seems to get even more uncomfortable when a fight starts up. Sam doesn't know if it's the other people or what because all Roscoe does is fight The Flash so surely he can't have an issue with it, right?  
"Why do you always look so uncomfortable when others fight? That's basically your job at this point," he questions one day after seeing some random man go after another for an old job gone wrong.  
"I just don't like the infirmary. Not much else to it, Scudder."  
He doesn't care enough to ask further.

xXx 

Later that week he somehow gets into the middle of some guys fight and manages to get slammed into the wall. Sam sneaks down there on the purpose of checking up on him and finds Roscoe stiff and looking like he'd rather be caught red-handed by every hero in the U.S.  
"Hey Roscoe. How you feeling?"  
Roscoe quick glances up and goes back to looking nervous as he replies with a simple "I'm fine." At that point Sam's sure he's not. The Top has died and come back and Sam's sure he's never looked as uncomfortable as he has sitting in the infirmary bed.  
"You sure you're feeling okay? You look kinda nervous. Someone say anything about comin' for you?"  
He seems to just blurt out, "I'm trans." and right after he looks like he never meant to say that but couldn't focus on much else besides it.  
"Oh. Oh, okay, that makes sense. I wasn't expecting it exactly but better than the gang idea. Did you team up with someone to get you into the men's ward? I had to do that and the money they wanted was absurd."  
Roscoe looked shocked but still slightly nervous, "No. I'm a girl, Sam."  
Sam let's out another 'oh' and looks fully at him coming back out of his memory of paying up so much just to get into the right ward. He seems a bit more confused than a second ago but at last let's out just a simple few questions to try to ease the whole, unplanned coming out, on technically both of their parts.  
"So, should I be callin' you something different? I know you can't get too much room to work with in here but it's been long enough the rest of them will be here soon enough." He says referring to The Rogues who should be ready to come collect them from their punishment for making ridiculous bets with each other.  
"I'm not in the mood to get beaten, so don't worry about that for now. I'll still have to tell the rest of them anyways, better to do it all together, yeah?"  
And with that they end their conversation and Sam sneaks back to the cell and waits for when The Rogues come for them.

xXx

Roscoe's finally out of the infirmary a day later. They seem to think that he'll be fine and nothing is too messed up. Sam agrees but is still wary when Roscoe seems to sway a bit, not quite remembering if he always did that or not.  
There's a lull in their conversation as they finish greeting each other and move to their respective bunks.  
"So.... You're trans too then?"  
"Yep, too much money spent on getting in here...... I might be able to shake 'em down for you if you ever wanna transfer to the right ward."  
"...... Thanks."

The Rogues come for them the next day and on the way out Sam glances over at Roscoe who loves being back in Lisa's arms no matter how hard Leonard seems to glare at him.


End file.
